Reunion
by Angellufy
Summary: Riley wants to reunite Buffy and Angel... in a not so pleasant way.
1. 313

**Reunion**

Riley wants to reunite Buffy and Angel... in a not so pleasant way

Takes place between Yoko Factor and The Trial

The initiative was not totally destroyed. Walsh is alive.

/

Buffy was sleeping. Riley thought she was beautiful… and in that moment he decided to eliminate his enemy once and for all. He wouldn't lose her.

After Angel left she didn't allow him to touch her more than a hug… that was not a good sign… she still had feelings for the damn fiend. Yes, she had asked him if she had given him any reason to not trust her, and she hadn't, but he had to do something… just in case.

And he knew just how. Project 313 would do that for him and he would kill two birds with one stone. Kill Angel and not be involved in it.

Riley got his device and started with the master plan.

_**Eight months later**_

"Buffy. You ok?"

"Oh, Willow. I'm… it's just that I'm a little tired."

"Buffy. You have to go to a physician to see what is wrong with you."

"No. Willow. I'm ok. Yesterday was a really heavy night with the slaying and that is that."

"When will Riley be here?"

"Any minute."

"Ok. I'll go to the library to finish my psychology paper. Are you sure you are ok? Well… Riley is coming so… smoochies are good"

Willow gave a small smile and left. Buffy kept her smile until the door closed when her eyes welled up. She could not keep this charade any more. Riley was a nice and safe guy, but she didn't love him. She knew a lot to understand that she could try as much as she wants, but she couldn't love him. Since Angel came to Sunnydale those eight months ago and Adam was defeated she couldn't give herself to Riley. She tried at first to forget about his brown and soulful eyes, but it got more and more difficult. She remained in it for so long because she thought she had to give everything a chance, but it wouldn't work.

She knew she could not be with him. His soul. The dreams. She dreamed again of Angelus … she dreamed she gave herself to Angel and Angelus was released. She knew they were prophetic, but how could she risk the lives of the people she loved, let alone every other soul in the world. She wouldn't, of course… but the dreams could mean only one thing. Will Angel find happiness in another woman arms? Buffy was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Riley.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Hi. Riley. We have to talk."

**\\\\\\\**

Walsh was in the 313 room when Riley arrived. His proposition eight months ago was very interesting, although she didn't thought at first she would succeed, but everything went smoothly. It would pay well when they could get their hands on the hostile. He would be a good study subject. The best of all since he had a soul.

"Is it working?"

"We didn't activate it, Agent Finn. We need you here since it was your idea. Everyone ready".

Riley looked at his pet project and smiled. The bitch ditched him. She said she didn't think it was fair for him because she loved Angel. Angel. A vampire. She said she was going to LA and talk to him because she felt something was wrong. She was crazy or he had some sort of power over her. She maybe didn't want him, but she would not have her Angel. He couldn't… wouldn't allow it.

"Start the transfer. Now is the right time. The hostile named Angel is weak and the operation will go according to plan."

Buttons were pushed and project 313 was active.

"It is perfect"

The eyes of the project turned to Walsh.

"What should I do, mommy?"

"You know what you have to do. Go to Los Angeles and bring Angelus here"


	2. Angelus

**Words in **_**italic**_** are thoughts.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_Darla was back. She had the chance to be human and die human and they took it from her… from him. He failed again to save another soul. Her soul. What kind of champion, as everyone was saying these days, was him?_

Angel was in his bed. Eyes glazed looking to the ceiling. For the second time since he came back from Hell he felt no hope at all. It left him. The first was the day The First tempted him into killing… her. Hope came back when the snow fell. It was painful, still painful to remember that day. It was a reminder of what he had before, of what he couldn't have anymore. He didn't want to remember that day because back there his life was simply love a sun haired woman. He thought he had everything and it was all taking from him in a night of pure bliss, pure happiness. Just like now. Again, he had his dreams stolen from him.

He felt nothing but pain nowadays. He wanted it to end. He wanted everything finished.

"Angel."

Angel didn't look around for the voice. She was not here. He was going insane because he heard her voice.

"Angel."

He finally looked to the door of his bedroom instead of the ceiling and didn't believe his eyes. He blinked and blinked again.

"Buffy. What… What are doing…"

Buffy was walking towards him while he was trying to put his thoughts together. She leaned over him and without saying a word kissed his naked chest. He closed his eyes and let her have her way. He lost himself in her touch, her kisses. She was here. He could feel her soul claiming him, wanting him, screaming for him, his Buffy was here.

Somewhere in his mind there was a scream something was wrong with him, with her, but he didn't care anymore. He had asked for it, hadn't he? He wanted it to end. He wanted her. He wanted to lose himself in her. Take this little comfort before everything ended.

**/**

Angel sat with a bolt in his bed and pain. So much pain.

"Oh, no. Buffy… leave, I have to leave, I have to… leave, leave. Buffy… Buffy. Please… wake… up"

He tried to wake her, but she was sleeping deeply. The pain was overwhelming. He shook Buffy again, but she didn't budge. She had to leave. He was going to change. He could feel the soul leaving. He could feel the demon laughing at the prospect of killing her.

He didn't have a choice. He knew he would kill her. He had to warn the others before his release… Angel grabbed a paper and a pencil he used to draw and wrote before he passed out.

*Angelus. Back. Willow*.

After some minutes the body in the floor stirred. He finally stood up and looked around.

"Oh, It is good to be back!"

Angelus looked around the room the stupid soul used for a living. How stupid the soul boy was. He really thought he could hold him forever. Finally, he looked at the woman sleeping in the bed. She seemed peaceful. She would be like that forever.

He went to the bed and his weight in it woke the slayer up. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. She smiled back while he leaned over her and put his hands in each side of her face. She smiled. She didn't have time to react. He brutally snapped her neck.

Finally, the slayer was dead. He had to catch up with a certain red head.


	3. Back from death

"Oh my God… oh my god… oh my god… Wes… Wes… Wesley!"

Wesley and Gunn came running downstairs when they heard Cordelia's scream. She was in the floor crying. Her vision came too late.

"Oh, my!"

"She is dead… look… what… I… I… found"

Gunn held Cordelia in his arms and she gave the piece of paper she was holding to Wesley who read it and looked concerned.

"He wrote it. Cordelia… we… we have to call Sunnydale. They have to know he is going there… for Willow. She is the only one able to curse him again"

"Go. Just… go, Wesley. Gunn can stay here with me."

Wesley ran out of Angel's room to the lobby of the Hyperion. He took a deep breath and dialed Sunnydale. Giles was the one to answer the phone.

"Hello. Mr. Giles. It is me Wesley."

"Wesley, how are you? How are things in Los Angeles? "

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you"

"Something's wrong?"

"Yes. It is about Buffy. "

"What about Buffy? Some prophecy?"

"No, Mr. Giles… I… Buffy… She is… she is dead, Mr. Giles"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Buffy is not dead."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giles. She is here in Angel's apartment… she is dead. She… she... released Angelus. We have reasons to believe he is going after Willow."

Wesley heard noises and was shocked to hear in the other side of the line.

"I. AM. NOT. DEAD!

**\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy? Buffy?"

"Yes. Wesley. It's me. Very much alive. What is this about me being in Angel's apartment?"

"Buffy. We… me and Cordelia… you are downstairs in Angel's bed with a broken neck. Angel… I think he warned us Angelus will be after Willow."

Buffy felt the taste of bile in her mouth. Angelus was released by someone who looked like her.

"This can't be. I'm here. Very much alive. Something is up. Wesley, get your people here."

Buffy put down the phone and turned around.

"*Giles*, what hell is going on?"

**\\\\\\\\**

Angelus arrived in Sunnydale thinking everyone knew he was back. He saw the little note soul boy left to his friends. He debated for a while if to leave it or not, but decided he wanted them terrified he was back. They could not do anything against him.

He should have been there by morning, but he decided to go to some people he knew that could help. He had taken some protection so the soul wouldn't be back in the body for a while.

He went to the Slayer house so he'd see for himself the pain of her friends after knowing she was dead. Maybe, with luck, he'd be able to catch the little witch and finish his torment once and for all. With her dead, nobody would be able to curse him again. Maybe he should turn Willow. It would be good to have a vampire witch just like Linda around.

"Looking for something?"

Angelus was hidden behind a tree in front of Buffy's house and was so distracted with his own thoughts of appreciation for their pain that he didn't feel her coming.

_*__What. It could not be. She was… she was dead.*_

"You! I killed you!"

"Well. It seems they don't do Scourges of Europe like before"

**\\\\\\\\**

"You should be dead!"

"You know. Another master vampire… and *he* had punch fruit mouth… said the same thing to me, but what can I say. I have this tendency to flank the written and thwart death. Whatever you killed it was not me."

"Humm… so I'll kill you again. More fun"

"Willow will curse you again"

"She will try… "

"She will succeed. She knows you did something to block Angel's soul. She also knows it will end in two more days"

"Do you think you can survive it?"

"Yes. We can. We will."

"I'll see you around"

He had turned around when she called him.

"Angelus…"

He saw everything black.

While holding a small dart gun, Buffy looked at the monster wearing her lover body.

"You didn't think I'd let you go, did you?"


	4. Darla

I used some parts of Angel's episode **Reunion**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**Back in LA**_

"I can hear them singing to me."

Drusilla was staring at the night sky from the top of a LA building while her companion, W&H lawyer Lindsey McDonald, was looking at Darla's body laid out on top of a greenhouse table.

"So this place works for you?"

"Oh, yeah. Grandmother is very pleased with it. I can tell. Aren't you, Grandmother?"  
"Can she hear you?"

Dru was hovering over around Darla's and turned abruptly after Lindsey's question giving him a strange look.

"She's *dead.*"

"Oh… of course."

Drusilla jumped from her place near the body to Lindsey, grabbing his chin and kissing his lips lightly.

"Shh, just for now… I'm going to be a mummy."

"Yes, Drusilla. Yes, you are. Is there anything you need? Anything at all?"

"No. I have some preparations to make myself."

Dru turned around again to look at Darla's body and giggled. After, she moved the earth around the body and sang.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."

**\\\\\\\**

Angelus woke up very tied to a chair.

"Hey. Bondage is good… I like it, SLAYER!"

Angelus screamed for her. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of basement, probably Buffy's house. There was not much room for an escape, but if he would be cursed again, he would enjoy his time to piss the slayer… and let a lot of garbage for soul boy to fix. It would be fun.

The door of the basement opened and she came down.

"Oh, you are wake. Feeling comfortable?"

"No. Not really. I mean comfort can be so many things… be buried inside a human body is good, you know… oh yes… you know… well, I know you know. A slayer body is way better… your kind can take so much more… violence.

Buffy made a disgusting face, but she had to keep her ground. She was shocked when Wesley and the rest of Angel's friends arrived with 'her body'. It was not her, of course, after some not so long investigation, they discovered it was in fact some sort of clone. It was her perfect copy. It could be her twin. How Angel could have taken it for her? Did he just forget her? She felt something was missing.

"Open your mouth"

"No. I only drink human blood… preferable direct from the source… oh, when was the last time… hhhummmm… Ah! Soul boy drank from Kate."

"Angel. Angel… drank from someone?"

"Yes. It seems you are not the only woman to give him what we both crave."

Angelus smirked seeing all the pain and hurt in Buffy's eyes.

"And it seems any good clone of you can give soul boy happiness. Of course, she had some of your soul, but not much. He should have felt the difference, but he only wanted to bang someone. Little Kate was not there… so… I pretty much think he wanted to really bang Darla"

Buffy grasped something that he said, but Darla's name caught her attention.

"Darla is dead."

"Darla is pretty much alive right now… or rather undead. You know. She will sense me and will come after me."

Buffy looked at Angelus like he was crazy, but could not avoid a reply.

"She will die again… and this time I'll kill the bitch myself. Besides, you have only 24h"

**\\\\\\\**

Lindsey was looking the night LA, while Drusilla was standing up in the edge of the building. She was still humming her crazy song when she caught the first signs of a raising vampire. She turned around to see Darla sitting up behind them, gasping and staring around.

"Now everybody's home. We are gonna meet Dad."

Lindsey gave Dru a strange look. Dad?

Dru clapped her hands and jumped a little out of her own happiness. Darla finally snapped out of her frozen state and growled loudly when she saw Drusilla. She advanced against Drusilla, but at the last minute, she turned to Lindsey, grabbed him and bit his neck. In a minute, his body was dropped to the floor, while she liked her lips.

"Hello. Dru"

"Mommy"

"Yes. Mommy is back. Let's go find Dad."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Initially, I did not think of Darla in this history, but since the events are setting up themselves, I COULD NOT PASS the opportunity to reunite Angelus and Darla. Don't worry I'll catch up latter.


	5. I Will Remember You

For some reason, the system was not saving my author note. So maybe this time.

Work sometimes sucks. I can't update my fictions as much as I like. Besides it, my muse decided to fly away for a while. Thank God, it decided to come back. Right now I have two more stories that popped out of my head and I will publish them as soon as I have some chapters ready.

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait. Darla will make it soon.

**/**

Buffy came upstairs and found everyone in the living room waiting.

"What he said?"

"Cordelia, who is Kate?"

"Kate, Kate. She is a cop back in LA. Why?"

"Angelus said Angel fed from her."

Willow stopped her work with the computer and gasped for her friend. She could see all the pain in Buffy's welled up eyes. That reminded her of their graduation year in high school. Angelus knew what to push to anger the Slayer. He was toying with her.

"Buffy. Angel bit her, but he had to so he could save the bitch. Gunn was there with him. She hates Angel right now because he could not save her father. She blames him. Please, don't let Angelus toy with you."

Buffy looked at Cordelia and saw nothing more than compassion.

"He said... he said Darla is back."

Everyone in the room looked at Buffy and then exchanged looks. The situation was getting pretty serious.

"Yes. There is this law firm in LA and Angel has pissed them off. They cooked the perfect punishment against him... well, besides the whole gipsy curse. They brought her back. Human. He went downhill trying to save her, which ended with her turned by Drusilla in front of him. He... he... started a vengeance game against them. He locked Darla and Drusilla with some lawyers of the said firm."

Buffy brought her hand to her mouth and breathed hard.

"Oh, God! My dreams"

"Buffy?"

"I was having dreams of Angel and me... together. Of course, it could not be. I would never ever risk everyone's lifes. Sometimes Darla, Drusilla and Spike appeared in them, biting elegant people. I... just thought... I thought they were just dreams. I could not deal with Angel and everything again. We couldn't... we can't be. Darla was dead and Spike neutralized. Oh, God! I should... I should have know better"

Willow left her place in front of the computer and rugged her trembling friend.

"Buffy. It will be ok. I'll curse him again"

Cordelia then resumed her tale.

"We... we tried to make him see where he was going, but he... he... fired us. Then, I had the vision of you and him... well, you two... you get the visual. Anyway, I saw him killing you... and here we are."

Buffy closed her eyes for an instant and breathed hard again.

"That is a nice employer, huh?"

"Xander!"

"He said something more. He said that it had a soul. My soul or at least a part of it. That it was why Angel couldn't see the difference. There is something going on around here."

"Yes. There is."

"Willow?"

"Buffy. I finally could take something out of this thing using magic. She is one of The Initiative's projects. I did some spells in her and it seems some of your soul was somehow input in her so she could fake you even for Angel."

"God! How did they?"

"Buffy, maybe Riley…"

"No. Riley. He understood when we ended it."

"Maybe he didn't understand that well after all, Buffy."

"Hey, we are talking of Riley here. He likes Buffy. He would never do something like that."

"Xander, Riley never made Buffy happy. I was the first one to ignore Buffy's pain and push her into a new relationship. Then, I lost Oz and it all seemed not fair. Yes, I found Tara and I am happy, but it was on my time. I don't remember anyone pushing me into a new relationship. We weren't right into pushing her into anyone. Riley may like Buffy, but she never gave it back. *And* not every man is Angel who left so she could be happy. So, shut up because we don't really know of what Riley is capable off."

Something clicked in Willow's head.

"Buffy. Did you tell Riley about Kathy?"

"Yes. I think so. Why?"

"Buffy. Maybe he found a way to do what Kathy did. Take some of your soul. Remember that you sometimes got tired."

"I know, but… but it was not frequent and the slaying…"

Giles was the one to speak.

"God good! Buffy. Maybe that is it. He only did it when you were prone to be tired in the next day so you would blame the slaying and wouldn't suspect of something else."

"You can't be serious, Giles. This… this can't be. What kind of monster is he?"

"A jealous boyfriend?"

**\\\\\\\**

Twenty-four hours later, Angelus knew his time was coming to an end. He knew that Darla was coming. He could feel it. Maybe she would find a way to protect him from the soul, found Linda, but if not, he would be back to his cage.

He snickered. He had to tell her. That would shatter the damn slayer… and she would hate soul boy. Hummm… to feel her and his pain inside his prison would be a nice compensation for being there. Maybe he would get a chance to escape… and kill the damn witch in the process… well, kill all of her friends… and turn Buffy. She would be a wonderful consort.

"SLAYER! SLAYER! SLAYER! SLAYER!"

Buffy sat alone in the couch of her living room. The rest of the people went to the kitchen, but she couldn't. Even with Willow's spell to protect the house from the supernatural, she felt uneasy about something and couldn't wait for it to come. She decided to go check on the screaming Angelus.

"Slayer"

"Yes, Angelus. That is my name. Don't waste it. What do you want?"

"Just talk. I'm a little solitaire here, you know!"

"Why should I care?"

"I don't know. What if I decide to kill this body?"

"No. You wouldn't."

"Well. What do I have to lose? Besides… there is a lot of wood around here. I could even break the legs of this chair and do it. I don't want that stupid, whimpering, disgusting soul inside *my body*. I'm not that strong like soul boy… I mean reverse the time so he would be a vampire again… so he would be *me*again… that is a great deal. And for what? To protect you! Or maybe he just did not want you… and was not vampire enough to *break your heart*."

Buffy was looking in horror to Angelus. Her dreams. The dreams about him being alive. Kissing in the beach. Kitchen table. How they had fun while eating. How she felt loved and safe and normal. It could not be. He could not have possibly…

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't remember, do you? There was a whole day erased when you came to Los Angeles. Soul boy was human; you two banged each other to oblivion. Then, he decided to be me again because he had enough of you… funny huh? Not even your *soulmate* could take you. Maybe you really have to improve your act."

Buffy slapped Angelus hard in the face, turned around and ran away.


	6. Free

**Hey, all! Sorry for the delay into updating this story. Work is such a bitch!**

**\\\**

"Buffy!"

Willow and Cordelia went after their friend to her bedroom.

"Buffy. What happened?"

Willow gathered a sobbing Buffy in her arms, while Cordelia sat on the bed.

"Willow. I feel like I'll die at any minute. I feel like I can't breathe… again. Angel… Angel doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me."

"Buffy"

Cordelia could not believe her ears.

"Buffy. What is it? What that damn bastard told you?"

"Cordelia. Angel… was human… He… he… just threw away our chance. He… he… preferred the demon to be with me."

"Oh, Buffy. Do you think this was easy for him?"

"You… you knew."

"Yes. But only what Doyle told me. Angel didn't tell me anything about it. After you left, Angel became more and more brooding. He sometimes yelled at us for no apparent reason… well… we were bickering, but Angel was used to it. I thought it was weird, one day Doyle told me to get a chill because Angel was having a hard time. I told him that the next time you'd go to LA to pest Angel I'd stake you myself. Then, he told me everything. Buffy, Angel... didn't give up everything because he didn't want you. He couldn't fight the Morah and he thought he would be some sort of liability to you. How stupid can my boss be anyway? He didn't stop to think about Giles and Xander, who are just the plain human and still fought by your side… thinking of it… me too. Ooh! I'm going to have a word with Angel when he comes back. Who he thinks I…

"Cordelia!"

"Oh, Sorry! Well, as I was saying Angel panicked when the Morah said you were to die and the Oracles agreed to it. Doyle said Angel told him he was happy to finally have you. He saw you in the sun. He ate food again. He loves you pretty much."

Buffy heard everything, although she could not stop the crying. Suddenly, she cleaned her face and gave a small smile.

"I had these weird dreams. They seemed a lot real to me, but… we were kissing in the sun and we spent the day at bed, eating and laughing. We broke his table…."

"Ewwww… don't need the visual here!"

Willow smiled. She had to do something. These two couldn't go on much more like this. If these Oracles could reverse time like they did, they could help with Angel's soul. Well, he was their warrior after all… could they afford to lose him again?

**/**

"Daddy is there?"

Drusilla and Darla were looking at the Summers's house from the shadows. Darla knew she had to get to Angelus before the spell protecting the body end.

"Yes, Dru. Daddy is there and we are going to get him out… to play."

"I want to play. Miss Edith tells me the nasty one is coming. He will help us. He will take Daddy from the slayer"

**/**

The sound of glass breaking was all they heard. Buffy was the first to run outside her room to see what was happening. The house was full of a white thick fog. She heard coughing around, but couldn't see anything much. Then, she saw something black. A commando? Riley?

Everything went dark.

**/**

"Riley Finn"

Angel sneered while looking at the soldier in front of him. He heard the commotion upstairs and knew the boy was around. He could smell him.

"Yes, Angel. Me"

"Name is Angelus… for you. It is nice to know you personally… I have to say I am impressed you cooked up all of this. I want to thank you for setting me free… show my gratitude before… I eat you."

"Not is going to happen"

Riley shot Angelus with a tranquilizer dart.

"What? Everyone carries a tranquilizer in this damn town now!

He dosed off.

"Graham. Forrest. Take him outside. Professor Walsh will be very pleased we captured the hostile. I'll cover for you."

**/**

With all the commotion, nobody saw two soldiers being attacked outside of the Summer's house. Angelus was laying down still passed out on the yard while Darla and Drusilla drank the blood of the soldiers that were carrying him before. Darla left the body of Forrest and got to Angelus. She caressed his face.

"Hello lover"

"Daddy is home! Daddy is home! The stars are singing. Oh! We have to get my Spike now!"

**/**

"She is waking up"

Buffy heard Willow's voice, but she couldn't open her eyes. It was so heavy. Her head was pounding.

"Buffy. Are you alright?"

"I… my head…"

"Calm down. It seems they injected some sort of tranquilizer in you and it knocked you out for a while. You have a bump in the head"

Buffy finally opened her eyes better to see Giles hovering over her.

"Angel… Angelus?"

"They took him."

"Commandos?"

"Yes. We couldn't do much. They came in full force. We don't know where they took him since their old place was destroyed."

Buffy lift a little from her bed to look at Willow.

"Can you… can you curse him already?"

"I tried, but it seems the spell was cast again"

"We have to find him. He can't be left free. We can't afford more death."

"Shshsh! Buffy. You have to calm down and rest."

"NO! That bitch can send her commandos after me, she can try to kill me… but nobody messes with my boyfriend"

Buffy stopped her outburst when she saw Xander standing in the beginning of the corridor to the stairs with a grave expression on his face.

"Xander?"

"Buffy. I saw the commandos leaving. I could disguise Riley's voice. He was furious. Someone killed Forrest and Graham… and took Angelus"

"Darla."


	7. Back to death

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay to update this fiction. Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angelus woke up and bolted from the floor. He could smell her, his mate. She was around. Suddenly, he heard her voice.

"Hello. Dear boy"

He turned around and looked at Darla.

"Hello… Lover"

Angelus snickered at Darla. They walked to each other and kissed furiously in the middle of the room.

"So, you did found me."

"What? You. Me. At the same time in the sample place. I had to find you… boy"

He growled at her and kissed her again. Their kiss grew hot as they tore at each other clothes, leaving them around. After a while, the vampires were tangled in each other arms, blood around them from their bites. Drusilla was in the other side of the room looking at the scene before her.

"Daddy is home!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy, calm down. We will find them."

"Willow. I can't calm down. Angelus is out and he is with Darla. You were there with me. Everyone here saw what Angelus is capable of. You read about them, how they were back in their days. We can't leave him run free."

"Buffy. We will find them. I'll go to the Magic Shop as soon as the sun goes up and I'll bring the necessary things to do a locating spell."

"This is no use. There are too many hours for that to happen. It is one night, a whole night. People can be killed. I just… I just have to think. She must have taken him to somewhere, but where?"

"The old factory. The mansion. Angel's old apartment. These are the places they could be"

"Thanks, Xander. I'll go out"

"Buffy. You can't go out. Maybe they will be waiting for you. You can fall in a trap. You can't fight Angelus and Darla alone"

"I know. This is just a recon mission, Giles. I'll go check these places and I'll only fight if I have too"

Buffy left her house under the worried looks of her watcher and friends.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Daddy. Daddy is being a bad boy… again… bite me again"

Darla, Angelus and Drusilla were laying on the floor after their mating activities.

"I don't like this cave. I never liked caves for that matter. Why here?"

"Well. I figure the slayer would not think of this place. It's been some time since the last day she was here. I knew from the people who brought me back she died here."

"Yes. She died and the stupid soul and that boy had to resurrect the bitch. This won't last long. The spell can't be cast again."

"I know. That is why we have to kill the witch. She is the only one that can curse me. The slayer did me a favor. I can enter her house."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy went to all the places Xander cited, but found no trace of her preys. She stopped in one of the cemeteries to think were they could be. What places could serve as their hidden place?

She sat in one of the tombstones and finally left the tears run. Angel, her Angel, was turned back into Angelus because of her. She should never have crossed his path. Why the powers were doing this to them? To he? He wasn't a bad person and would pay again for what the damn demon would do if she didn't catch him on time.

After a while, when the tears stopped, she looked around and found herself in front of the same crypt she entered to get to The Master's lair. Could it be?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, Dru. You, Darla and me… we are going to eat… How about slayer's friend?"

"That would be good, Dad. Ms. Edith wants out. She feels lonely and… huh huh huh"

Drusilla whimpered and held her head.

"What is it Dru?"

"Bad… bad… she is coming. She wants to take Dad from us. She wants the good boy back."

"Buff."

"Hey. That is my name! Don't waste it."

Darla, Dru and Angelus looked around to see Buffy standing in the entrance of the cave. She was using nothing but her stake.

"So, you found us, huh, Buff?"

"So, you found him, huh, Darla?"

"Yeah. Dear Boy here is mine to play with, slayer. That unholy thing of a soul won't get back in this body"

To emphasize what she was saying she glued her body to Angelus and licked his face, kissing him deeply. He responded and then bit her neck, while Darla whimpered in pleasure. Drusilla stood looking at the slayer.

"So, we fight or I'll have a private NC-17 show of you?"

Darla and Angelus looked at each other. They knew they could not get out of the cave without a fight because she was blocking their only route out, but then, out of nowhere, Drusilla struck.

"You… slayer… you took my Spike!"

Drusilla and Buffy fought, while Angelus and Darla looked around waiting for their chance to get out, which came fast because Buffy had to move out of the entrance to the cave to fight Drusilla. They stood there watching mesmerized as the woman danced around each other, but Drub finally got the upper hand. Drusilla grabbed her by the throat and choked Buffy. She used her hypnosis to get to the slayer.

"Came to me, Slayer. Look at my eyes. Let see what you want the most"

Buffy looked fixedly at Drusilla's eyes who prepared to kill her just like he killed Kendra. Darla ushered the mad vampire to finish the slayer once and for all. She swung her hand up to slice Buffy's neck, but never finished the move. Buffy grabbed her hand just in time and with her other hand plunged a hidden stake in the heart of the mad vampire. A scream was heard.

"Hypnosis crap!"

She turned around, but didn't find Angel or Drusilla.

Home. Willow.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, you are the little witch that is causing so much trouble to my boy. I don't know if I eat you to kill or if I eat you to turn. What do you think Angelus?"

Darla was choking Willow. Angelus and Darla got to Buffy's house. Angelus entered their house and without much effort got Willow out of it after a ridiculous fight with her friends, which were unconscious inside and would be their desert after the witch. He and Darla were in the balcony.

"I think she should be turned. I remember her doppelganger."

Darla gave him an inquisitive look.

"Don't ask. Long history about another dimension."

"Well, she will be worth it… or maybe we should leave her body for Buffy to find. Let's drank together"

Both leaned in each side of Willow's neck.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy ran. She ran like all the demons in the world were behind her. Her friends were at her house and Angelus had free access to it because she brought him in after shooting him with the dart.

She wouldn't survive if anything happened to them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Willow felt two pair of fangs break the skin of her neck. She knew she was going to die. Suddenly, one of them was not there anymore. She was covered in dust and heard a yell.

"No!"

"Sorry. Angelus. I don't like your undead… well undead undead undead vampire friend... how many times this damn vampire died, anyway? Well, I don't like her biting my friend"

"You… you killed her. You killed…"

Buffy kicked Angelus in the groins and he never finished what he was saying. She kicked him again and again up to when he passed out.

"Oh, God! Willow, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I'm so…"

"No, Buffy. I'm ok. I… we have to curse him. Now."

"Where are the others?"

Giles was the first to appear at the door.

"Thank God! Willow. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Giles. We have to curse him. I'll try again"

"Willow, you are weak to perform such a powerful spell."

"Last time I was weak too and it did work. Buffy, bring him in. We have everything we need"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The spell was done and Angel was left in the couch held in ropes. Buffy was standing in the doorpost looking at his sleeping person. She prayed to God that Angelus hadn't done anything in his free hours that Angel would regret.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"Not again!"


	8. Face to face

**Ok! Now back to Riley!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel stirred in his cell and opened his eye to see a bright light.

"HST 26 is awake"

"Riley Finn!"

"Hello. Angel… or should I call you Angelus?"

The mention of the name brought back some memories. He had killed… Buffy.

"Oh, God! No! No! No! No! I killed her! I killed her!"

Angel walked around the cell without paying attention to anything around him except for his pain. He looked at his hands and vomited in the room. He sat in one corner of the cell banging his head against the wall before holding his head in his hands and screaming in agony.

"Yes. You lost your soul and killed her. The witch cursed you again. It will be good to see you suffer for all eternity"

Angel looked at Riley.

"You don't have an eternity… Whatever you did I will kill you!"

"Empty treats. You will be here… forever… which means as long as we want to test you"

New memories came back to him. Angelus in the basement talking to Buffy. He was confused.

"No… I.. … she is alive. He talked to her. It wasn't her. He talked to her. Why did you send that thing after me?"

"So you too share memories? Demon and Soul share everything. Interesting. Your question is simple. She left me to go after you. The stupid bitch thought I accepted it. Ha! Me… brushed off because of a vampire… a filthy vampire. You two won't be together! She won't lay her eyes on you again. It was easy… I took some of her soul to infuse in the robot so you would be tricked into believe it was her and then we waited for the best chance. Darla, huh? You were weak… and there she was… delicious for you to easy your pain. You didn't disappoint."

"Why?"

"Prof. Walsh wants to study the physiology of a vampire with a soul. I wanted to release your… twin… so he'd cause Buffy pain. Now… I just want you dead… and I know… Prof. Walsh likes to play… painfully… with her subjects. I'll just enjoy the show."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Bufffy. Calm down"

"Please, Willow. Found me something, anything"

"The bot must have some device so they could track her down. Maybe I can trace the signal to who is receiving it if there is one"

"Where would they go? I mean there are not many places far from everything, but near enough so they could catch some HSTs. Where would they go?"

Buffy started to walk again in Giles living room. The only place she knew that covered these requisites was the mansion on Crawford Street. It was big enough to handle their operation and sort of secluded, besides it having a good underground area… but they would not know about it…

"Buffy! Where are you going?"

"I have a hunch. Just do what you have to do. I'll be back."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy kept hidden in the trees looking the movement inside Angel's mansion. They really were there. She was fuming. This was his place. Their place.

While walking towards the mansion, Buffy thought of what they were doing to her Angel. Would he remember he kind of killed her? Would he remember he didn't? She knew he would remember because he said that when he was cursed he soon remembered everything the demon did. Her heart hurt with the knowledge Angel would suffer thinking he had killed her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy, are you sure this is a good thing?"

"Yes. I am. I won't let Angel in that place. I'll tear it down and find him. He is there because of me! Giles. I can't… he suffered in Hell because of me… I would have gone in there by myself, but I thought it better to have a plan.

"Ah Ha!"

"What Willow?"

Willow looked excited with her achievement with the bot so to track The Initiative.

"It is really good… I mean with the magic and computer stuff…"

"Willow!"

"Sorry, babbling here. The bot has a signal and I can trace it. I am trying to break into The Initiative facility remotely."

"How much time?"

"Don't know, some minutes, maybe hours"

"We don't have…"

"I know, but Buffy they wouldn't capture Angel just because Riley was obsessed with you. They will try to study him… right Giles. I mean… he is a vampire with a soul? Who wouldn't? I would if I…"

Buffy looked funny at Willow.

"Not helping… when I get inside I can find the map of the place and find in which cell Angel is."

"Thanks Will."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Riley what are you doing just standing here?"

Professor Walsh saw Riley standing at Angel's cell looking at the apparently sleeping vampire.

"Nothing Professor. I am just looking at him. He will be interesting to study. I am curious to know what sort of thrall he has to keep Buffy with him."

"Riley. This is a military operation not some fairy tale. Miss Summers is a threat to us. Just shoot him with the darts so we will take him to the examination room."

"What are you planning?"

"He has a soul and I want to know if, when and what can make him loose control and free the demon. Maybe the research can help in the training of soldiers because some experiments may kill them so they are not eligible candidates for them… but a vampire is a whole different thing. He won't die sooner"

Riley opened the door just a little bit to shot Angel with tranquilizers. Angel dodged the first shot and grabbed Riley arm.

"Riley Finn… I will kill you, boy"

Riley laughed and tazered Angel, who fell to the cell floor.

"You and which army?"

"That would be me."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: HST 26 because of Angel's age when he was turned. **

**I think there is one or two more chapters to go! Next chapter a real Angel Riley show down!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. Showdown

**Enjoy it!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****\\\\**

"Buffy, how did you…"

"Find this place. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. This is one of the hidden and feared places in this town. Just perfect for people wanting to stay out of the public view. Well, Riley. It seems you and your people…"

She nodded to Walsh who just watched the whole scene.

"… took something from me. And I want they back."

"They?"

"Yes. I mean, you got Angel… By the way, hello lover!"

Buffy turned to the cell where Angel was and smiled brightly. He knew she had a plan.

"… and the mansion. Not a nice place to be if you don't want to… piss me off!"

"Buffy. You don't understand. You can't be here for him. He is nothing but an animal and he should be treated like one. I love you. If I can deal with him, find how he is controlling you, I can release you… we can be together."

Buffy heard Angel's growl, but didn't look at him.

"Riley… you are delusional. I don't love you, I never had. I'm sorry I couldn't… I really am! But, you know… maybe that is it. Maybe my heart saw you for what you really are."

"What?"

Buffy walked towards Riley until she was some centimeters from him, anger radiating from her.

"Yes… someone who is able to steal someone else's soul out of jealousy. Do you know why Angel left me, although I don't agree with him, of course, but he left so I'd have someone real… someone like you."

And she turned to Angel again.

"And I won't agree with you… ever, although I understand, but… now I hope you can see the whole slayer having a normal life is a load of crap! See here! Look what normal brought me!"

Buffy's voice dripped with sarcasm when she spoke to Angel. She turned to Riley again.

"Release him. I want you out of this house… and out of my city!"

"You can't force us out!"

Walsh decided that was a good moment to participate in the conversation taking place before her eyes. When Buffy looked at her she gave one step back such was the hatred in her eyes.

"Yes. I can and I will! Willow is a witch you know, a great one by the way… and she is also a computer nerd. She found out everything about this place, your organization. How about we send all that information to some newspapers… around the country!"

"Buffy, you can't be serious! Look at what you are doing. You are the slayer. You should kill these things, not… NOT MATE WITH THEM!"

Buffy looked at Riley only a moment and turned to look at Maggie Walsh.

"Nobody will believe you!"

"Maybe, but you know how they are… they sell papers, and supernatural news is always something. Remember Area 51? Besides… do you really think that a scandal like this will make the government or whoever is funding your experiments… stay funding you. I. don't. think. So.

Maggie Walsh opened the door to Angel's cell.

"Professor, What… what are you doing?"

"Letting them go. We don't have to fight them. I want to keep my experiments. We leave this dreaded town and that is…"

"NO! YOU CAN'T"

Riley took his pistol and shot Maggie Walsh and turned around to shot Buffy, but Angel jumped him from behind. They rolled through the floor and stood up, with Angel in front of Buffy. Angel threw a right cross at Riley's face, but he deflected it and hit Angel's face. He spun into a backhand swing and Angel caught his arm, forcing him down on his knee, and slammed a knee into Riley's Face. He lifted Riley back and swung him through the air so he landed in the wall in the other side of the room. Angel jumped through the air landing in front of Riley to kick him a little more, but a bleeding Riley retaliated with a fist to Angel's groins, making him bent down around his pain. He hit Angel in the face with a cross he took from the pocket of his trousers. Angel, now with full vamp face, got over the pain and got hold of Riley's throat, who groaned in pain as his lips turned to a deep shade of blue.

"Angel. No!"

Angel turned around, looked at Buffy and released his grasp on Riley's throat, but the soldier didn't want to lose the fight. He looked at the other soldiers that came in when the shot was heard.

"Get him! He killed Professor Walsh!"

Graham, who was among the soldiers, approached Angel and Buffy, but caught Riley arms and spun him around.

"What… what are doing?"

"I'm sorry Riley. You killed Professor Walsh, we saw it through the cam in this room."

"But, but… it was necessary. She was going to release the best. She was possibly infected by the same spell he is using on Buffy. Don't you see it?"

"Lester, Hamilton, take Riley to the cell in the guardant four."

Nobody saw it coming. Riley rebelled against the handcuffs and released himself from the other soldiers long enough to get a hold of Buffy's stake and plunge it on Angel's heart.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Time seemed to be slow as Buffy turned around to see the wood piece in Angel's chest.

- Angel! Nooooo!

Buffy closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her Angel turning to dust.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Poor Buffy!**


	10. Oracles's epiphany

**The Last Chapter!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****\\\\**

_Some hours ago_

Willow smiled. She had to do something. These two couldn't go on much more like this. If these Oracles could reverse time like they did, they could help with Angel's soul. Well, he was their warrior after all… could they afford to lose him again?

After Angel was taken from the house, Willow decided to pay a visit to these Oracles. If Angel was so important to them, they surely wouldn't want him to be lost.

- Cordelia, can I talk to you for a moment?

- Yeah.

Both girls went to the kitchen. Buffy had left for her recon mission and it was the perfect moment for what Willow was planning to do.

- How can I talk to these Oracles?

- I don't know. Doyle and Angel are the ones to know how to reach them. Why?

- They are the best shot into solving Angel's soul curse. Angel and Buffy love each other and they can't live like this. Besides, there is always someone wanting to take his soul.

- You think they will help? From what I heard, they are not exactly understanding. Well... even if I knew how to do it, we would have to go to LA because the gateway to their place is there. I know there is some sort of spell or words that should be said.

Willow smiled brightly and beamed at Cordelia.

- What?

- If there is a spell, then it has to be in some of Giles's books. They are in some sort of dimension, right?

- Yeah, I guess.

- Than we can reach them from any place, not just a specific spot. At least, I hope we can.

- Well, we can give it a try.

Willow used a protection spell and she and Cordelia went to the library. She didn't have to search hard because the information was in the Book of Gods, a very rare book about the Power of Good on Earth. The book had a section on the Oracles, who were messages for justice and peace. Only the ones with good intentions and a pure heart could reach them in their dimension when the permission was asked from any place different of the gates to their lair.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- What you want lower being?

Willow was standing in a very bright light looking at the two strangest people she'd ever see. They had a gold skin and indigo blue eyes and were wearing some sort of Greek toga.

- I came to intercede for my friends, Buffy and Angel.

- Not again. The Slayer and the vampire.

- Shshs, brother… what did you bring us?

- A pencil.

The woman extended her hand and the pencil floated to her.

- A pencil. I like pencils. They right words, prophecies.

For Willow, the woman seemed a little mad. Just like Drusilla.

- Yes. They are champions for the good. They gave up living to fight for the good cause. She let him drink from her so he would not die. He left her so he'd not endanger her and us, his friends, with Angelus if he got a moment of happiness, which could happen just from her smile. I know they would die without a second thought to save this world.

- They are champions. Champions die for the good fight. New champions can replace the old ones. We can't help you.

The man moved his hand to though her out. He tried, but nothing happened. Willow lost her temper. Who these people think they are?

- Oh No no no no no! You won't get rid of me that easily! I have my own tricks and YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! I know nobody gives a damn about how they are miserable, but I DO! And you should too. They are the best warriors the world will ever have. Yes… they are! Even a Morah demon recognized it. It said they were stronger together than apart. THEY ARE STRONGER TOGETHER! So, what do you think? You are going to find champions in their league. Oh! Please! THINK AGAIN! They are irreplaceable! So will you help me or I have to yell a little more?

The woman and the man looked stunned to the red head in front of them and seemed taken aback by what she said. Was she right? Maybe the warriors should be allowed to be. They also recognized she would be a powerful witch when the time came.

- The curse can be altered. This is the right one for you to use.

A piece of paper appeared in Willow's hand.

- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Willow turned around to leave, but she turned back when the woman called her.

- Witch. Beware of magic. It should be used for good, only for greater good. Don't abuse it because there are always serious consequences.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_Present__ time_

Time seemed to be slow as Buffy turned around to see the piece of wood in Angel's chest.

- Angel! Nooooo!

Buffy closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her Angel turning to dust.

Seconds, minutes… have passed? She didn't know for sure. The only thing she knew was what she saw before she closed her eyes. Her stake into her Angel. Mr. Pointy killed the man she loved.

She heard screams. She heard Riley laughing like a crazy lunatic saying he killed the vampire. She heard him struggling to get free from the soldiers who were carrying him away.

Her knees gave up and she fell, but she never hit the floor.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel gasped when he felt the stake. His only thought was he was going to die, but the boy missed… missed his heart. He saw Buffy close her eyes, surely afraid to see him dust. She fell and even with the pain of the stake in this torso he didn't wait a moment to catch her before she hit the floor… unconscious.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Buffy! Buffy!

She was hearing his voice. Did she die too? Did her heart give up beating? It was so far.

- Buffy! Please, wake up!

Could it be? Her Angel was dead. She knew it. She saw the stake in his chest. He would not be around anymore. How would she survive in a world without Angel? She didn't want to wake up ever.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- How is she, Willow?

- She is still catatonic, Giles. What will we do?

- I really don't know.

Giles looked through the window of the hospital room to see a pale Angel sat in a chair near the bed holding Buffy's hand.

- How is he?

- It's been a week and he didn't feed. He didn't leave for any moment. He keeps talking to her. You know what? I am really pissed off with all of this!

- I… calm down, Willow! Being angry won't help anything.

- No, Giles! You know. I contact the Oracles.

- You WHAT? How did you…

- Cordelia told us about them and I got to them. We had… uh… a little argument, but I convinced them that Buffy and Angel should be allowed their happiness… if they still want it. They gave a curse without a clause so Angel's soul is his. He won't lose it again. And now, Buffy is catatonic. I…

Willow was so engrossed in her anger and speech that she didn't see Angel standing by the door.

- My soul is mine?

Giles and Willow looked at the pale and weak vampire in front of them. For the first time in days, they saw something near a smile to mark his features. He just went back to the room.

- Vampire hearing!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Buffy. I love you. Please, come back to me! I don't think I can live without the certainty you are here in this world, fighting by my side… making me… making me happy. I… I know you can hear me. If you love me come back to me. I… Willow said my soul... my soul is mine. The Powers decided we should be together… just like the Morah demon said we are stronger together. Please! Please! Don't leave me here. Not with my soul bound, but without you.

Buffy blinked and twitched her hand a little.

- Buffy?

Willow and Giles entered the room when they heard Angel calling Buffy.

- Angel?

- She blinked. She just… Buffy?

With some difficulty, Buffy opened her eyes.

- Angel? You didn't die?

Buffy caressed his face. He didn't say anything because his tears would not allow. He just shook his head no and kissed her full in the lips. When she spoke her voice was hoarse.

- But…I saw…

- It was close… too close, but no heart.

- I thought I had lost you. I didn't want to come back.

Their emotions took them and they could not talk for a while. They just held each other while their happiness tears mingled. They wouldn't be far from each other again.

- Is it true? Your soul is yours?

- Yes. Willow said the Oracles gave her a new curse. A clause-free curse.

Buffy smiled at Angel.

- Can we make this relationship work now?

Angel smiled back and kissed her forehead before giving his answer.

- Does forever works for you?

_The beginning_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****I thought of killing Angel, but I promise myself to never let these two alone or in pain in my stories. So only happy ends. Besides, they are cute together! **

**So this story is finished and I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Keep up with my other fictions and pretty soon I'll be publishing something new again. Thank you!**


End file.
